


Gratitude

by Lepidopteran (lepi)



Series: Earn Your Way Back [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepi/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out fixes Starscream up after a life-threatening encounter, but instead of a reconciliation, it sparks an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

"Really, Starscream," Knock Out said. "Leaving so soon? I'm going to have to ask you to give back the Apex Armor."

Starscream snarled, but he managed to shift his expression into something appropriately hangdog before he turned back around. He'd never bothered with the helpless act on Knock Out before, but then, the good doctor _had_ turned Autobot. "Please, Knock Out," he begged. "You don't understand! The Predacons— the Predacons are out for my spark! I won't survive without the Apex Armor! I need to have it!"

Knock Out looked unimpressed. "Yes, well, you'd think that, wouldn't you?" He held out his hand and curled his claws in a give-it-here gesture. "I'm surprised that you haven't thought of the _obvious_ solution to your Predacon problems."

Obvious solution? That gave Starscream just enough pause for Knock Out to grab the Apex Armor, and Starscream snarled, wings hitching high and threatening. "Traitor! You're even lying for them, now. Give that back! You don't want me to _die_ out there, cold and alone and without a friend in the world!"

Knock Out's expression twisted into something almost hurt— an attempt to manipulate Starscream in turn? Knock Out had to know that Starscream would never fall for it. "Maybe you should try _being_ a friend before expecting to _get_ a friend," Knock Out snapped. "I refuse to get into the habit of sticking my neck out for someone who doesn't even appreciate the effort."

"What? What have _you_ ever done for _me?_ " Starscream sneered.

"Oh, nothing at all, just helped you plot to bring down Megatron, kept all your secrets, restored your arm and your t-cog, saved your pathetic life from Dreadwing, repaired you _just now_ from life-threatening injuries—"

"Megatron ordered you to fix me! And _you_ weren't the one who saved my life! You ran off like a coward!" Starscream snapped. "Don't try to play the player, as the humans say." He drew himself up to his full height and loomed over Knock Out, keeping a close eye on the Apex Armor. With any luck, this argument would distract Knock Out just long enough so that Starscream could grab it.

"I beg your pardon! Lord Megatron wouldn't even have known Dreadwing was _in_ the medical bay if I hadn't called for him. Or did you think that you were so special that he had Soundwave watching your every move?"

Honestly, Starscream had thought that very thing. It made sense: Megatron would let him back in, but he still couldn't be sure Starscream wouldn't try to kill him at the first opportunity. It had been… flattering, almost. The alternative set of events Knock Out offered made a bleak amount of sense, but the knowledge that Megatron hadn't even considered him dangerous enough to keep an eye on… oh, yes, that hurt. Starscream would show _him._ Starscream would rebuild the Decepticon empire from the ashes and lead it to the glorious future that their oh-so-precious Megatron had reneged on.

"I can _see_ your processor working," Knock Out said. "Look, just… stay with the Autobots for a while. The Predacons can't get you while you're with the Autobots unless they want to upset the alliance or whatever they're calling it now." He sounded tired. "In case you hadn't noticed, the Autobots are suckers for a good change of heart story. They even bought Megatron's. They're letting him watch newsparks, can you believe it?"

Starscream frowned. "Wait, seriously? You're not having me on? They put _Megatron_ in charge of newsparks? The Autobots must be even worse at this than I'd imagined. Just think how easily we could overthrow them, Doctor, just the two of us, rebuilding a mighty empire—"

Knock Out made a frustrated noise and flung up his hands while Starscream instinctively cringed back. "Oh, come on, Starscream. Is that really all you can think about? Look around. The Autobots _won._ We lost. _You_ lost. You can't even put off your plans until all these newsparks come back online?"

"And wait for the Autobot forces to rebuild themselves?" Starscream scoffed. "Hardly. No, Knock Out, our best chance is to strike now, while the Autobots are weak."

"Need I remind you that they've already _got_ reinforcements?" Knock Out shook his head. "You forget, I'm their medic now. I'm the one who's been doing the re-entry scans to make sure they're clear of any terrifying alien viruses. The Aerialbots made it back while you were still in medical stasis. And besides, it's not _just_ Autobot sparks out there."

Something in his voice made Starscream's wings twitch and his optic range narrow. "Who?" he demanded.

"Well, Breakdown, for one," Knock Out said, and just like that all the fire in Starscream's thrusters chilled. "He and his entire gestalt are going to be kicking around out there as soon as their plating comes in, can you believe it?"

"That certainly explains why you've gone Autobot," Starscream sneered. "Look at them, so high and mighty as they hold your precious Breakdown captive."

Knock Out sighed and looked down at the Apex Armor in his hand. Starscream's claws twitched reflexively. "Nice try, but you're not getting your relic back."

"Oh?" Starscream slid forward. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm standing right behind you," Arcee's voice said.

"Gah!" Starscream whirled and glared down at her. "What are you— I mean, I'm here to join up with you… Autobots." He smiled as charmingly as possible and reminded himself not to bring up the whole Cliffjumper bit. Look at him being a model of empathy and compassion, wouldn't he fit right in with the Autobots? At least until he managed to snag one of the relics for himself.

Arcee looked at him for a long moment, optics cold. "We don't have time for this," she said. "Come on, Starscream, you're going in the brig."

"What?" Starscream cried. "No! You can't do that! I'm your ally!"

"Arcee," Knock Out said, "if you have restraints, I'd be willing to keep an eye on him." He sounded _tired._ Starscream turned his head to hide a snarl. "Really, putting him in the brig isn't going to do anyone any good."

"It'll keep him out of our way. And, no offense, Knock Out, but you're a former 'Con. Nobody's going to want you as Starscream's parole officer." Arcee crossed her arms over her chestplate. "If you have any other suggestions, though, I'm listening."

"Well, if Soundwave were here, I'd suggest you get _him_ to watch, former 'Con or no," Knock Out muttered. "Not that it did Megatron much good."

"I could just take my leave," Starscream put in. "Give me some energon and send me on my way and you'll never see or hear from me again."

"Not a chance," Arcee said. "Nice try." She grabbed Starscream's wrists and slapped heavy cuffs around them. "Now get moving."

"I hope scraplets eat you alive," Starscream muttered.


End file.
